


Honey Lemon's Special Delivery

by kooperfan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Makeup, delivery, girls, motorcycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooperfan/pseuds/kooperfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon's side business is in danger, but Gogo's got a plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Lemon's Special Delivery

_“!Ay, dios mio!_ How is it already 5:00?”

   Honey Lemon had been so wrapped up in her Chromium experiment that she had completely forgotten her delivery. A small pink box with a striped bow on top sat on the table beside her. Would the post office be open? Maybe she could slide it under the door!

   Honey grabbed her big yellow jacket and ran out the door, holding the package for dear life. Huffing and puffing, she reached the campus mailroom. Locked.

   “No! I can’t believe I let this happen!” Honey collapsed at the door. She looked down at the little pink box. How could she build customer loyalty if her customers didn’t get their packages on time? This was Maria’s first tube lipstick ever. It was going to be her 10th birthday present. But now it was too late.

   Honey remembered her first tube of lipstick, a present from her _abuelita._ She was so excited; she rubbed it all over her mouth even though it was still full of cake. It was the moment Honey knew she loved fashion, even when it didn’t taste like birthday cake. What if she had ruined that dream for a little girl just like her?

   She couldn’t live with that.

   “Hey.” Honey heard gum snapping behind her. “What’s with the slumping? Did your titanium alloy melt through the floor again?”

   “Gogo, you know that was Wasabi’s fault.” Honey stood up to face her friend. Gogo was wearing her usual leather jacket/boots combo. She wasn’t one to mix it up.

   “Then what’s wrong? What’s in the box?”

   Honey blew some loose hairs out of her eyes. “You know that online boutique I’ve been running?”

   “You mean the one you’ve been selling your crazy alchemy makeup? Yeah.”

   Honey would let that comment slide. “Anyway, I missed the pickup and there’s a little girl waiting for this special lipstick that her mom finally let her order for her birthday and it’s all my fault!”

   Gogo blew another bubble and looked out the window. “Isn’t that the mail truck right there?”

   Honey almost jumped out of her sweater. “Where?” She watched the truck pull away from campus. “NO! Now Maria will never get her makeup and I’ll have to send her an apology because her birthday is literally tomorrow and—”

   Gogo cut her off with a laugh. She took the pink box from Honey and inspected it. “You don’t have to do any of that. Come with me. Quickly!”

   The girls ran outside where Gogo had parked her hover cycle. Gogo handed Honey her special pink helmet.

   “Get on. We’re getting that little girl her makeup or whatever.”

   “It’s lipstick,” Honey tried to say, but they were already speeding away.

   It was rush hour in San Fransokyo, and Gogo liked to take that as a challenge. She wove in and out of the lanes, making a mockery of traffic laws. Honey was glad she wore a messy bun today, or her hair would have smacked pedestrians at light speed.

   When Honey dared open her mouth, she said, “I think we already passed the mail truck!” At least six mosquitos flew into her mouth. Of course.

   “Not going for the truck!” yelled Gogo. She popped a wheelie and flew past the harbor. Honey loved the sudden smell of the ocean, but it was gone as soon as it had come. “She lives around here, right?”

   Honey realized Gogo had seen Maria’s address. She knew these streets almost as well as Honey knew the subtle differences between chromium allotropes. Honey could hand-deliver the birthday present to Maria. She held Gogo tighter. Hopefully she knew it was a hug and not just for survival.

   Gogo took a sharp turn down an alleyway. Honey had never seen this part of the city. The sun hadn’t set, but it seemed dark as night. Gogo deftly avoided spilled trash cans and overturned dumpsters, but she couldn’t see everything.

   “Watch out!” The truck came out of nowhere, beeping furiously. Honey had taken to carrying her special purse wherever she went, just in case a superhero emergency went down. She entered a code and it spat out a shapely purple orb. Honey threw it at the nearby building, and a sticky web exploded into existence.

   “Bingo!” Honey grabbed one of the purple tendrils and pulled Gogo over the truck, with the hover cycle too. The driver honked angrily one last time, but kept driving.

   The girls hung from the web, looked at one another, and laughed.

   “That was such a rush!” laughed Honey Lemon.

   Gogo shrugged. “Eh, I’ve had better.” The hover bike was stuck to the web below her. “So, do you have a formula that gets us off of this thing?”

   “Oh, right, yeah. Sorry!” Honey typed a code and a blue ball fell into her hand. She touched it into the web and it began to slowly dissolve.

   Gogo locked the hover bike to a telephone pole. “Maria’s building is right over here. Let’s make this quick.”

   “Gogo.” Honey reached for Gogo’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

   Gogo rolled her eyes. “Please. I just wanted an excuse to drive way too fast. Come on.”

   Honey couldn’t stop smiling when they reached Maria’s door. She knocked like a hummingbird.

   “Hello?” A little girl with big pigtails answered the door. Maria.

   “HI!” exclaimed Honey a little too loudly. “Did you order this?” She handed Maria the little pink box.

   “My birthday present!” Maria gasped. Her eyes were bigger than dinner plates. “Oh, but mama said I can’t open it until tomorrow.”

   “That’s okay! I’m sure it’s worth the wait.” Honey beamed like the sun. Gogo rolled her eyes, but she smiled too.

   “Thank you so much, miss!” Maria hugged Honey’s legs. She was barely up to her waist.

   “You’re welcome!” Honey could barely take this any longer. She was ready to explode with joy.

   “Who’s there?” Maria’s mother came to the door. “Oh, your present! Finally!”

   “We had a little delay at the shop,” said Honey. “But everything is _perfecto_ now!”

   “You girls look familiar,” said Maria’s mother. “Were you on the news?”

   “Nope! Bye!” Gogo grabbed Honey and fled down the stairs.

   At Honey’s request, Gogo took it slow on the way to Hiro’s house. The moon was coming up over the bridge, and Honey wanted to fully appreciate its beauty. She would paint it pink one day.

   “Thanks for everything,” said Honey. “Again. We made that little girl’s day.”

   “Yeah, guess we did.” Honey couldn’t see beneath her helmet, but she was sure she was smiling.

   “You know… I have another delivery that has to go out tomorrow. And with my experiments taking up all my time, I’ll probably miss the mail truck again…”

   “I’ll be outside,” said Gogo.

   “Cool,” said Honey.

   And that was that.


End file.
